Bubbles
She is the most pure-hearted one of the Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles, like her sisters appearances, changes. Tara Strong is confirmed to return as the voice as Bubbles, including for the new character, Brat. New Appearance Her appearance is dfferent, like most characters. Her blonde hair went to large, longer pigtails. She has a sky blue tanktop with a aqua kaiya eve pettiskirt skirt and white (along with a light blue spripe) sneakers. Personality Her personality changed. She is the most pure-hearted of the Powerpuff Girls. However; Bubbles is still a crybaby, despite being older in each season. She is nice and kind. Bubbles is really bubbly and very sweet. She is known to have a big crush on Boomer deeply, Boomer does have romantic feelings towards Bubbles. Like Boomer, she can be a loudmouth and be dim-witted. Bubbles is still naive, however she is cute. Bubbles is now shown to be more of a spirited go-getter and energetic. Bubbles is the leader of the cheerleader team, and cheers for Buttercup. Bubbles loves animals and will always help them. Bubbles is self-assured and very friendly. Her current rival is Brat, her counterpart. She, alongside with Brat, is said to be the show's fan-favorite. At times, she can be inpedent and very aggressive (even more than Buttercup). This is shown in the episodes, Totally Awesome and Raging Bubbles. However; it is usually due to HIM and Buttercup. In Raging Bubbles, she nearly destroyed Townsville with ease, and singlehandedly defeated her sisters, boyfriend, and friends. Bubbles has shown to not believe in herself, but in a Season 3 episode, called "Anything You Could Do, I Can Do Better," she defeated Brat in a sports challage. Interactions with Others Blossom (sister) Buttercup (sister) Brat (archenemy) Brute (enemy) Berserk (enemy) Tootsie (archenemy) Princess (enemy) Dutchess (enemy) Brick (enemy) Boomer (huge crush) Butch (friend) Dexter (enemy) Interno (enemy) Tyler (enemy) Bridget (BFFL) Bunny (friend) Bell (friend) Banana (friend) Bunnicula (enemy) Bella (archenemy) Bam - Bam (enemy) Major Crush on Boomer She has a major crush on Boomer, as well as him. Her and Boomer's relationship is through the series. In the third episode, A Rowdy Return, Bubbles found out when she blow a kiss at Boomer, it revealed that they don't grow bigger. Bubbles has hearts in her eyes at Boomer. The Girls have a short plan. And put makeup on and kiss their male counterparts. When the Rowdyruff Boys shrink back to their normal size, Bubbles sweetly kisses Boomer repeatly all on his face, making him blush. When at school, the teacher introuced the Rowdyruff Boys are new to Townsville Elementary, Bubbles is very eager to have Boomer in the same class and is new. Bubbles greets him by waving at him. He then says blushing, hi. In the fourth episode, when the Rowdyruff Boys defeat Princess for them, Bubbles gives Boomer, a "thank you kiss". The firth episode, Deja View, the Rowdyruff Boys help the Powerpuff Girls stop being attacked by The Powerpunk Girls. It works, and the girls give their male counterparts a kiss on the cheek. In the sixth episode, Fun In The Sun, they build a sun castle together, and Bubbles flirted with Boomer and scratch his hair in a puppy dog way. Boomer lifted Bubbles in his arms as well. In Competitive Rivals, she cheered for Boomer to win. In the eighth episode, Stars Are Truely Pretty, Boomer asked Bubbles if she wanted to go to the dance with him, she said yes very eagerly and happily and jumped on Boomer and kissed him repeatedly. At the end of the episode, they hug each other. In the nine episode, Jewel Theif on The Loose, Boomer and Brothers, and Anna, saved The Powerpuff Girls fom jail. She then hugs Boomer and kiss him. In the tenth episode, Team Spirit, He cheers for Bubbles and her sisters to win against The Powerpunk Girls. When they lose, he tells Bubbles she can't give up. Bubbles and Boomer's relationship is the most popular of the fan base. Ablites Her main power is able to speak spanish to help assist her. Her other power is Sonic Scream, something very aloud, it make people or foes around annoyed (her sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys has this move as well). She also make Energy Orbs. Artwork bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313700-416-500.jpg|Bubbles in her Bathing Suit yhst-17102259411242_2113_67437029.jpg|What Bubbles' kaiya eve kids pettiskirt looks like, but is slightly more darker then the origally. bubkittycos.gif|Bubbles as Hello Kitty|link=Bubbles teenbubbles.gif|Teen Bubbles Soda_Ice.jpg|Bubbles + Boomer in I Scream For Ice Cream 2007-9-29-4.jpg|Cheerleader Bubbles 244754115_5_gU1s-1.jpg|Bubbles at the Beach 2003-8-11-1.gif|What A Star! 2006-6-5-1.jpg|Writing Letters! 2006-3-21-0.jpg|Battle Time 400px-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313706-500-476.jpg|My Doll, Oxti! 198184771_5_LGuF.jpg|Happy Halloween! ppg010.jpg|A Princess To Be 244754113_5_Tu2C.jpg|Ready To Fight! 2008-2-10-0.jpg|What A Cutie! 2008-4-6-1.jpg|Bubbles & Blossom wallpape.jpg|How adorable! 244754123_5__qeG.jpg|"Not even!" 233242456_5_gsNe.jpg|Nice Dress! 2008-6-15-1-1.gif|Eating a Bubbles Icepop 2008-8-23-1.jpg|Mermaid Bubbles 2008-9-7-1.jpg|Halloween Time 244754084_5_TrB9-1.jpg|Hi, I'm Bubbles, nice to meet you! 244754090_5_imRK.jpg|Just standing! 2005-8-21-0.jpg|At the Beach! 244754123_5__qeG.jpg|Aww cute! 2008-5-31-0.jpg|Interesting! 233242463_5_LGRT.jpg|Blue Bubbles Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306480-500-493.gif|My counterpart, Brat 2008-4-19-3.jpg|Look at Me! 10th_anniversary_bubbles_by_seiryuga-d3czzbm.jpg|A Fusionfall bubbles Category:Girls Category:Superheroes Category:Powerpuff Girls